Betrayed Love
by CodeName-D.N.A
Summary: Naru fiancé cheat with her best friend leave her heart broken, will she back to Sasuke or new love interest
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayed Love**

Disclaimer: no if I own it naruto will b a girl

Summary: Naru fiancé cheat with her best friend leave her heart broken, when she got a new job she suddenly being attracted lot of attention from guy. Who will she pick…..?

In the busy road a blond girl running in the crowd of people

'Why are they cheating behind me I'm their friend how could they did this to me'

Tears wetting down both her cheek she ran as fast she could leaving both her no longer friend gapping

'Why, why this happened to me? My fiancé is cheating with my best friend!'

**Flash back**

''_Hai my name is Sakura, I'm new here nice to meet you! ''she held her hand as the blond shake her hand while grinning._

''_Oh hai Sakura, I'm Uzumaki Naru, and this emo prince is my fiancé Uchiha Sasuke!'' while to make sasuke shake sakura hand._

''_Uchiha, did you mean the biggest cooperation in Japan?'' Sakura asking with unbelief that she could meet with one of uchiha heir._

''_Anyway Sakura, we are going to have a lunch so want came with us.'' Ask naru with smile_

''_Heh dobe, not only I got to pay for your black hole now this girl too!'' Sasuke smirk to his fiancé as she turns red from anger and embarrassment. '' You jerk how you can say that to me!'' Trying to hit him, sasuke dodge all her punch and kick._

_Sakura watching them as she try to suppress her feel to giggles watching those lover attics. _

**End Flash back**

Naru shake her head from the memory with tear still running down her cheek, she remember what happened.

**Flash back**

_She walks to Sasuke apartment with smile with a present that she bought for Sasuke in her hand, humming a happy tune._

''_Sasuke will be surprise when he saw me hehehe…'' she giggles as she open the door silently sneak into the apartment like a ninja, she stopped at Sasuke bedroom door when she hear Sakura voice._

'_Sakura why she here, she should be at tsunade clinic working this week!'' she try to eardrop them_

''_Sasuke when are u gonna tell Naru about us, if we wait any longer she will know this. She will be hurt more.''_

'_Know what, why I'm gonna be hurt?'' her thought be disrupt by Sasuke voice '' I will told her after she get back.''_

''_But Sasuke my stomach started to show, what should I told her if she saw me like this!''_

'_Sakura is pregnant! But who is the baby father?''_

''_Don't worry I will take my responsible on you, since the baby is mine. I will break mine engagement with Naru and married you Sakura.''_

_Hearing that make Naru heart crumble, make her don't realize that the present she holding is fell down causing both Sasuke and Sakura startled and opened the door to see a stunned Naru._

''_Naru… you are back but isn't you should back next week?'' Sasuke ask with a surprise on his face._

''_Yes I'm… but I back early to give a surprise to you! But both of you give me more than surprise….'' as she said shaky voice with a pained face._

''_Naru I can explain this, we are trying to tell you this but…'' Sakura word were cut of Naru ''you are gonna tell me when? After your baby is born''_

''_Naru we are sorry!'' Sasuke trying to comfort her sorry make her snapped at them ''what sorry that you sleep with my best friend, sorry that you impregnate her and sorry that you want to break up with me….! What more?''_

''_I couldn't believe my fiancé and my best friend would do this, but I glad that I hear it from your own mouth!'' causing both of them stunned and guilty of what they did._

''_Naru…we…''_

''_I'm no longer your fiancé, that what you want right! And Sakura do what you want to do with Sasuke because we are no longer friend!'' Sakura cry when she hears that but it no longer matter to Naru._

_She turns her back to both of them then running out the building while crying all her heart_

End flash back

Iruka in the kitchen cooking lunch when he heard his door bell ring

''Yes, wait a second!'' he take the apron off heading toward the door and surprise when he saw Naru

''Naru you are back how did Sasuke react, is he surprise to see you?''

He close the door when Naru silently took a sit in the sofa, he heading to kitchen continued his cooking.

''Naru I hope you don't eat with sasuke yet, because I cooking your favorite dish!'' all his answer is silent, that weird he think in his heart then he stop cooking again and sit beside Naru and saw her cried silently the only prove she were crying is red eyes and the tears on her cheek.

''Naru…., what happened tell me?'' Iruka try to comfort his adopted daughter ''is Sasuke done something wrong?'' his reply is a nod from Naru shocking Iruka.

Iruka started turn furious from Naru answer ''what did he do tell me!'' he headed to the door reaching for car keys seeing that with a sod she tried to stop Iruka from attacking the Uchiha he stop when he feel Naru hold his hand and shook her head, then he hold his daughter hand ''tell me please… what he do Naru?'' he say softly gently brush his daughter hair with his hand.

''Sasuke…he cheating on me with Sakura….!''Causing Iruka thinking how they could do this to her ''and she is pregnant with Sasuke baby…'' Iruka eyes started grow big when he heard that ''Naru...it okay, cry all you want. They are not worth for you as their friend'' causing Naru to smile weakly ''that my child, now let eat lunch is ready!'' Iruka say with smile before Naru could say a word ''no skipping lunch! Just because your break up you are not eating that is not a reason, come on lunch is getting cold.''

Naru smile started to bloom more followed Iruka to the kitchen for lunch

****

**A year later**

BEEP… BEEP…BEEPS….

''Alright alright, I will opened it! Damn it why they never leave me alone in weekend!'' grumble Naru already awaken from sleep, heading to the door.

''yes who is it?'' she open it reveal her best friend (nope not Sakura, try other) Kiba the dog lover with Hinata his girlfriend in her front door, causing Naru to mumble stupid dog breath is disturb my beauty sleep which Hinata caught what she say then giggles.

''Hi, Naru!'' Hinata say shyly when she says Naru in her bed outfit

''yo, foxy are you fully awaken or not?'' eyeing Naru that yawn causing her big shirt to expose her extremely short pant. Naru caught Kiba eyes that ogling her body, then deliver a super punch in his jaw and a kick in the place where sun never shine. Kiba groan with pain ''bitch…kicks me…hard…'' while crunching in the floor.

Hinata feel bad for her boy friend but she also will do the same as Kiba if she a guy. Naru is beautiful like angel, a long blond hair, azure eyes and a petite body with sun kiss skin. She wonders how her ex-fiancé ditches her up for another girl.

''Hinata, want a breakfast. Oh sorry about the mutt hehehe.'' Naru grin to her cause her to smile back ''let me help you, Kiba deserve it!'' while looking her boyfriend that in pain.

'I'm gonna kill that foxy, when the pain subside…ouch she do kick hard'

'Damn dog breath. Now where is the pan?'

'Hope Kiba-kun alright? Maybe I should ask Naru if she have pain killer!'

**Daisuke**: I'm done!

_**N**__**:**_ yah done _'munch, munch'_ want some _'handing the potato chip'_

**Daisuke**: ….. _'See the potato chip, see N'_

_**N**_: what _'still munching'_

**Daisuke**: _'begin emitting dark aura'_ N is that my LAST POTATO CHIP

_**N**_: eep _'run away'_ bye mum is calling me.

**Daisuke**: GET BACK HERE! _'Chase after N'_

**Naruto: **Are they always doing that? 'Look at ai-chan'

**Ai-chan**: unfortunately yes! Let go eat ramen naruto? 'Ignore them….'


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayed Love**

Disclaimer: no if I own it naruto will b a girl

Summary: Naru fiancé cheat with her best friend leave her heart broken, when she got a new job she suddenly being attracted lot of attention from guy. Who will she pick…..?

****

_**Daisuke**__**: hey N we got review that ask will Naru back together with teme?**_

_**N**__**: oh really? 'Laugh evilly' that a great idea. But Sasuke will be suffering a little bit more…. kufufu**_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: …. 'Walk out the room'**_

_**Daisuke**__**: so?**_

_**N**__**: wait and see!**_

****

Naru look at her reflection on the mirror seeing how much she changes past a year.

'_My hair is getting longer maybe I should ask Hinata to cut it'_ she runs her finger on the hair locks slowly combing her hair.

'_What are sasuke going to think when he saw me like this?'_

Her hair is no longer spiky short, now she enjoys wearing girl blouse not like before wear only baggy pant with t shirt. Come to think, She kind of like a tomboy when she with sasuke. But still hate wear makeup, she only put a lip gloss and face powder to work or going outside.

A year ago after sasuke betrayal she moved to Tokyo, not wanting to remember all awful memory. She got a job as secretary at a company named Akatsuki.

Pull her hair to a high ponytail she glances at the watch.

'_Oh shit I'm late, they going to eat me! Seriously...'_ she bolt out her apartment in light speed

**Flashback**

''work?'' she turn to jiraya that busy looking at her asset while drooling not realizing naru ultimate super punch land up his face send him to nearby wall.

''Damn it brat! Why did you do that? '' caressing his now bruised face (why you ask well he landed on the wall straight on his face LOL) she glances at her so called godfather.

''skip that, tell me what you mean by work!'' turn her back she sat at the sofa.

''brat, you are in Tokyo, all stuff is expansive you need to work!''

''beside, I don't want to be bankrupt to feed your 'black hole'.'' he muttering it, sending him once more to wall (oh, I wish I can do that to!)

''excuse me; I don't need your money to feed my 'black hole'! I can work by myself''

'_Damn it, do I eat that much, even Sasuke said that? I wonder how he is now. Huh, he maybe is happy with sakura along with their baby!'_

Notice his god granddaughter spacing, he think it better to show her the pamphlet that he got from Orochimaru.

He put the paper same level of naru eyes ''here a job for you, they were looking for secretary. Why don't you try it'' Naru hold the paper begin to read.

_**Akatsuki cooperation**_

_**Looking for new secretary as long they qualified**_

_**Term and condition **_

_**1. Don't flirt with the worker. (especially itachi and the other)**_

_**2. Don't go stalk on other, all the day. (the same as no 1)**_

_**3. Just come here if you think you got what it takes.**_

_**4. The rest you will know if you accepted to our corp.**_

_**Salary 400 000yen not including bonus and others**_

'_Huh that weird, the term more like crappy rules'_ she sweat drop '_maybe I should try it'_

**Next day**

''Next, Miss Uzumaki'' a woman with short dark hair gesturing her to come with her, she follows her inside the room.

''another girl, which part they don't understand it'' grumble the blonde guy, when he saw her walk in.

Hearing that naru feel like want to send him her super duper ultimate punch, and she does send him to nearby wall yelling;

''if you don't want a girl then put a gender specification on the pamphlet'' she ignoring the look of other face.

'_Damn, did that girl just send Deidara kiss the wall'_ that what in Akatsuki mind when they saw it.

Then she realize that she just send the interviewers to the wall, she slowly turn to see the other surprise to see a smirk and amusing look on their face.

''wait! I don't mean it, please give me another…'' her word is cut off

''you pass! Welcome to Akatsuki'' a guy with long black hair introduce himself Uchiha Madara the Akatsuki president.

''you can call me leader! That cooler than president.''

'_Huh, I just send one of his partner kiss the wall they say I'm passed? I need aspirin!'_ she rubs her forehead.

''Konan, show her the office!'' order the guy that have a lot of piercing on his face, she nodded then grip Naru hand and drag her away like a rag doll.

''you know, I so happy you are here now!'' she smile toward her making Naru confuse.

'' umm miss…?''

''Konan, just call me Konan.''

''Konan-san, why did they let me pass? Uh I mean, I just send your friend to the wall'' she scratched her cheek wondering.

Konan stop and turn to her.

''well Naru did you notice we are the only girl here?'' Naru glances around found out it true.

''why is that?''

''just say every time we got new girl around, they turn to stalker'' she sweat drop remembering it Naru still don't understand what she mean.

''come on, let go to lobby I will explain more to you okay!''

They arrived to a huge oh did I say marvelous, beautiful and huge lobby, they even got a snack bar and other.

''coffee please, what you want Naru?'' as the coffee lady near them.

''coffee, with milk and sugar''

'Whoa they even got coffee lady' then startled when konan call her

''Naru''

''umm, sorry I kind of space out''

''never mind! Let begin you see Akatsuki consisted ten people since Orochimaru quit to continue his science experiment…'' she begin to talk A to Z.

''so the previous secretary is also girl, but she only hold on for 2 day. When she finally turn to 'ultimate' fan girl, plus full time stalker.''

''so you mean that the reason I been accepted, because I not go bitchy on them''

''exactly, but don't worry you can ask for my help anytime!''

**With the guys**

''hey Deidara, does it hurt?'' they eyeing the bruised cheek

''of cause it hurt damn it! I don't know which one bad, fan girl or that face punching girl ouch''

All of guy burst laughter

Well at least no more fan girl they shudder remembering them

**With Naru and Konan**

''Naru''

''yeah!''

''are you wear this clothes to work?''

''why? I love it and nothing wrong with it's'' she wearing an orange long sleeve pin up shirt and dark blue pant. 'Did she have no fashion sense?' Konan thought when she realizes what Naru is wearing.

'That its! That my last straw.' Konan grip her hand, heading to the group.

She barge in without knocking.

''guys, this girl need help. Fast'' she plead at them shoving her in front of them.

''she look health.'' Itachi took a glance on her before continued his reading

''yeah, with that kind of punch how she can be sick!'' Deidara shouting while rubbing his bruised cheek, Naru send him a glare.

''I agree with that too!'' other say uncared just continued their job/ relaxing.

''I mean not her health! But her fashion sense, just take a look at her''

Naru just watch their expressions turn like WTF, OMG!

''OMG, Konan fix her! how did she manage to wear that!''

''yeah! This is a prestige corp., what if they see her like this? They will think we hired a clown.''

''our reputation will be ruin!'' scream Kisame with horror

'_Clown! Ruin! that its I will kill them'_ as she try to hit them, Itachi hold her wrist mean while their leader aka president Madara give Konan his credit card, a gold credit card.

''buy her more fitting clothes!''

''don't be happy little girl! We will cut your salary next month'' Kakazu said while doing calculation.

''jeez thank! Not that I need…'' her word was cut off when konan drag her again for third time, yelling we go to shopping now bye.

''hey Itachi, what you think about the new girl'' Kakazu ask without looking at Itachi

''good! As long she not stalks me.''

''or me'' Deidara

''And me'' Madara

''me too'' Sasori

''me three'' Hidan

''yeah it all because we to handsome, no woman could resist us'' Sasori say smugly causing the other smirking.

''I agree'' they say unison. (Boy! Don't want fan girl but want all girl fall in love with them ~, ~)

Kakazu, Kisame, Zetsu glare at them. ''what do you mean, we are not charming enough?''

''yeah! Let see if you can seduce that new girl'' Zetsu challenge them

''let bet who will win!'' Kakazu think of the profit he could make with the betting.

''I the one who going to win!'' all of guy except Kisame, Zetsu, Kakazu and Pein is glaring each other.

''I bet 100 000, on me!'' Deidara shout

''huh, I bet 500000 on me!'' Madara say confidently

'Oh yeah! I going to bet a lot of profit from this he… he'

(Pein is Konan lover so he can't play along, imagine what Konan will do if he cheating. For the fan girl Konan chase them off if they 1 meter close to Pein)

''Beside, she just ordinary girl, how hard it can be!'' they say chorus

Speak of devil the girls already arrived

''hey guy, miss us'' Konan enter with smile, they notice the new girl not with her.

''umm… where is the new girl?''

''and you two just gone for a 2 hours, I thought you will take longer time to pick a clothes!''

''of course we are, lucky the shop almost closed...''

''then you don't buy the cloth for her'' Madara stated as he think what those girl do with his credit card.

'' yes and no! The owner decides to give us 50 percent discount, after he saw Naru try on gowns?''

''so Naru come out, show them the new you.''

''No! I rather died from be humiliate like this.'' They heard she shouting from outside the room

''come out! Before I drag your sorry ass here.''

''yeah, yeah! I'm going no need to drag me.''

''all right guy! The one and only…. Uzumaki Naru.'' She says cheerily point to the door

As Naru step inside the room the room become silent….

****

_**Daisuke**__: damn it, why the f**k did you stop there?_

_**N**__: Sorry. That for next chapter!'Bite her finger nail'_

_**Ai-Chan**__: why just don't say you were lazy? 'Look at empty bottle that write beware of OCC potion'_

_**N**__: I'm lazy, Dai-san bring me apple!_

_**Daisuke**__: why I must do that? 'Wail loudly, sucking her thumb'_

_**N**__: because I'm your master, one and only babe! 'Wink at Daisuke and Ai-Chan'_

_**Ai-Chan**__: that creepy, they must be drinking Orochimaru new experiment! 'shrug off'_

_**Orochimaru**__: well it work perfectly on them, Kabuto bring me more of the potion._


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayed Love**

Disclaimer: no if I own it naruto will b a girl

Warning: beware of bad grammar, if you can't take it click back button please!

Summary: Naru fiancé cheat with her best friend leave her heart broken, when she got a new job she suddenly being attracted lot of attention from guy. Who will she pick…..?

****

_**Daisuke**__**: man we got lots of critic, about grammar of course?**_

_**N**__**: yeah I know it….it suck my writing is suck! 'Sulking in the corner' not my fault English not my mother tongue...**_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: … ignore it! Just write the chapter…**_

_**Daisuke**__**: yeah, that right!**_

_**N**__**: okay, I do it. Anyway thank for reading! 'Bow'**_

_**Daisuke**__**: she is a bipolar!**_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: … you just realize now? 'Smack Dai head with dictionary'**_

_**N**__**: Ai is always bringing a dictionary, I mean she read dictionary. Are you get it ''READ''!**_

****

**Naru POV**

''so Naru come out, show them the new you.'' Konan shout at me

''No! I rather died from be humiliate like this.'' I reply back not wanting them to see mine embarrassing outfit.

''come out! Before I drag your sorry ass here.'' I have no choice but to surrender.

''yeah, yeah! I'm going no need to drag me.''

'Jezz woman is scary! Once their nice, once their bite you head off.'

''all right guy! The one and only…. Uzumaki Naru'' She says cheerily point to the door

As I step inside the room the room become silent….

'Wait no sarcasm, or insult? That is totally weird.'

I glance toward them and see their expression like whoa, OMG and etc (I too bored to think, you guy decide how their expression is!)

'Do I look that bad, until they frozen (I like frozen more than freeze) just to see me like this?'

'Great now I losing my almost non-exist pride even more…'

I sigh then throw a glare at Konan with 'I -TOLD -YOU -I -DON'T -FIT -IN -THESE –CLOTHING' message.

Well she just smile slyly, 'god what I ever do to her until she punish me like this?' I mentally cry a river.

The guy is still stunned, and 5 minutes is already passed. Seeing that my light bulb is shining brightly, I glance at Konan once more and it seems she got the same idea like me.

Both of we wear the wicked smile that could put the devil in shame.

'Oh yeah, it prank time babe.'

As me nodded, she pull out a permanent maker and start drawing on their face, I do the same…

''we done! Let go now Naru it seem they going to be awake soon.''

''huh, go where?'' she point to the watch that show it already 5 pm

''oh, right! The work time is over.''

''see you tomorrow Naru!'' Konan kiss her cheek then left.

**The guys POV **(when they freeze, not realizing what Konan and Naru doing with them)

They were speechless when she enters. Naru is wearing a strapless white dress that stops at her knees, which have a small gold flower as pattern. A shoe that matches her clothes, her usual spiky hair is down making her hair look longer than they are. Her face were applied some blush and lip gloss make her look innocent.

They had to give Konan a credit for Naru make over, she look flawless in the dress.

'Damn is that the face punching girl? She looks different like living sculpture.''

'Beautiful, she likes a living doll!'

'Whoa not even Jashin-sama could be compared with her!'

'This Uzumaki girl will make me a fortune.'

'Uzumaki Naru, what a perfect name for her'

'Naru is more fit with Uchiha surname. Uchiha Naru! That perfect.'

'She cute, but not cute as my lovely Konan for sure'

'Guess clothes really changes someone appearances huh'

'Make me want to eat her!' (In good way of course)

**At Naru House**

'Umm, I wonder what the guys (Akatsuki) doing now?'

''guess it not my problem!'' she continued cooking.

''Ero-sennin dinner is ready, so get your lazy ass here or I will eat all the food!'' then she hear a thump noise.

'It works all the time.' Jiraya sat down with a bump on his head.

**With Konan**

''oh my gosh! This gown is cute, wait this one cute too.''

She glances at both clothes, making the worker nervous.

''I take both!''

''umm, credit card or cash'' she smile nervously

''credit card'' Konan hand her a gold credit card

''thank you, please come again.'' She sighed when Konan out the store

''manager, I want to quit!'' then she run out the store leaving the manger agape.

''guess I need to find new worker again! Curse that lady, all my worker is scared of her''

Konan sneeze

'Is someone bad mouthing me? Well curse you too!'

''ok, which store I should go now?'' she say with a gold card in her hand.

(Ok guy, guess whose credit card is Konan using?)

**With the guys**

''uh what happen? Why I'm here.'' Kisame the first who recover from shock turn around to see his fellow friend and partner, burst to laugh when he did.

The other startled by Kisame laugh look at him that start to rolling on the floor 'what so funny?'

They look at each other face then burst to laugh too. Itachi and Madara are far away shocked to see their face.

''hahaha…. Whoa they sure do a number on you two!'' Kisame try to hold his laugh when both Uchiha is getting closer to him, but miserably fail. He ends up beaten by Uchiha's.

That evening all citizen that close enough with Akatsuki Corp. hear a laughing, screaming and lot, lot of disturbing sound. Just say they terrified enough to go near that building now or forever.

All that in their mind is 'I WILL KILL THIS CULPRIT WHO DARE TO DO THIS'

**Next day**

For unknown reason (except Konan and Naru, since they the culprit) the president and his partner is wearing a high collar clothes or a scarf that hide their face with a pair of sunglasses.

'Is that a new trend now?'

'Whoa they look cool and dangerous!'

'I hope they will ask me to be their girlfriend'

That what come across their head when they see them that also had a massive nose bleed and fainting.

They barge to Konan and Naru office to see…..

**Before the guy entered**

''Naru, please try this clothes, I want to see.' Konan show her a low cut leather outfit with a tight mini skirt that stop below her tight.

Naru backed from her, fear for her life and virginity (yeah girl, she still virgin. It all started with Iruka keep telling her, it a shame to lose your virginity to another guy except for your husband)

In first of her life she scares to death! Oh maybe not the first, Iruka in mother hen mode is scary to. She sweats drop remembering Iruka face, then look at Konan that smile evilly.

All she could think is SHE DIED if Iruka know she wear that kind of clothes. Konan continued to strip her clothes off when the door opened reveal…

The guy including Uchiha have a nose bleed (yeah they have a nose bleed to) lucky they still wearing high collar or scarf that amazingly hid it, when they see

Konan is on top of Naru's while striping her, which shows mostly Naru upper body and her tanned skin to them. (She still got her bra on)

Then the guy bleeds to death. The end (just kidding who going to die from nose bleed anyway)

Naru still stunned to see the guy in front of them watching she been striped, dark blush appear on her face. Konan realize it as she walks to the door slam it hard as she could on the guy face.

''umm, I thought Konan is with you?''

''I must say I surprise too!

''…''

''…''

''that hot''

''yeah''

''I wonder how much I could get for that kind of show?''

''woman….''

''I don't know Konan swing that way?''

They eardrop on the girl hear most disturbing conversation

''Naru just try it! You will love it trust me.''

''no I don't want it!''

''well choose this or **naked**!''

''I … will take….. The clothes''

**10 minutes later**

Konan open the door smiling at them told them to get inside, they follow her 'never makes girl angry especially Konan….'

She gesture them to sit when they sit they sure see a devilish smile on her. They paled thinking what she going to do to them…

''alright guys, let see my masterpiece!'' reveled Naru in black fitting leather clothes.

Word that crosses their mind is dungeon, candle, and whip (put them together along with Naru)

They see her blushing cutely, and then they realize them having a little problem they need to take care of. (You know what I mean, right?)

''umm I got a meeting to attend, got to go.''

'' yeah me too''

''oh I forgot to feed my… my plant!''

The girl just watches them making excuse and disappears, they look at each other wondering?

''umm, that sure are weird!''

''yeah, let go to lounge I heard they serving chocolates cake.''

So the girl headed to the lounge, leaving the guy taking care of their business in toilet.

Other employee's think that today a lot of people is having stomach ache, well almost all toilet is in used.

****

_**N**__**: you know? maybe I should quit!**_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: maybe…**_

_**Daisuke**__**: or not…**_

_**Daisuke**__**: anyway I thinking, about pairing. SasuNaru is quiet popular**_

_**N**__**: I vote for ItaNaru, aww them so sweet together. Kyaaa…. Chi-sama is so cool.**_

_**Daisuke**__**: 'sweat drop' I vote for SasuNaru!**_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: heh, no way! He cheating on her by the way I vote for MadaNaru.**_

_**N**__**: cheh Madara too old for Naru, Chi-sama is Naru true love**_

_**Naruto: umm, can I be with Sakura. It simple!**_

_**Ai-Chan**__**, **__**Daisuke:**__** NO!**_

_**Naruto: why?**_

_**N**__**: because you a girl in this story and I not fond with Yuri! Vote anybody?**_

_**N**__**: anyway Sasuke will be in next chapter, I think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayed Love**

Disclaimer: no if I own it naruto will b a girl

Warning: beware of bad grammar, if you can't take it click back button please!

Summary: Naru fiancé cheat with her best friend leave her heart broken, when she got a new job she suddenly attracted lot of attention from guy. Who will she pick…..?

****

_**Daisuke**__**: …. **_

_**N**__**: do you think her still sulking about lack of line? 'Take a bite of apples'**_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: maybe yes, maybe no….. 'Don't care, still reading a manga'**_

_**Daisuke**__**: I'm not sulking damn it, see this? 'Showing a book about vampires'**_

_**N**__**: oh I see, but for what you read it? 'munching, bite, munch'**_

_**Daisuke**__**: duh! New idea for new story!**_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: but that so lame! If you search for vamp fan fiction, there is a ton of them.**_

_**N**__**: yes that true! But I love them. Love between Vampire and human, it so tragic and sad.**_

****

Everyone (only girl, woman or gay) turn to puddle when they see a handsome guy is cradle a cute baby walking toward the flower store.

''Welcome, can I help you?'' the blond girl bow at her customer when she notice him.

'' Hi Sasuke long time no see. Come to buy flower'' when she notice the baby that Sasuke holding

''Is that Ryou-chan? He so cute, can I hold him?''

Sasuke handed Ryouchi to her, he look around searching for a certain flower.

''Ino, do you have white roses?'' Ino turn to him gesture him to follow her inside, she hand him a bunch of white roses that already been decorate.

Sasuke smile when she do that ''its beautiful Ino, Sakura going to love it!''

'' Of course she is! My flowers are number one, you know?'' she smiles brightly, when Ryou tried to hold a pair of scissors. ''no Ryou-chan you can't touch that!'' she scold at the baby.

''Hey Sasuke, don't be sad ok! I remember what day is today.'' Sasuke smile weakly when Ino handed back his son.

''I know that Ino. Come on Ryou we better go now or it going to be late.''

''Sasuke''

He turn his face to see Ino ''you should find another girl to replace Sakura!'' he leave the store, unknowingly Ino cry alone.

''It's already a year passed Sakura, see our son is getting big.'' Sasuke put down his son as he begins to clean the grave watching his son playing with the flower.

''Here your favorite flower, Ino make it for you.''

_**Flash back**_

''_Sasuke… I love you…but I feel bad…for hurting…Naru!''_

''_Shuu, Sakura you should rest.'' He holds her hand to comfort her_

''_No…Sasuke listen to me… if I died you will go back with Naru…''_

''_Sakura this is not the right time for you-'' Sakura put her hand on Sasuke lips_

''_Sasuke…I know you still… love Naru…. not me.'' She smiles genuinely at Sasuke when he tries to say something._

''_Please, let me finish Sasuke… Naru and you are meant for each other. When I died I don't want other woman be my child mother except Naru.''_

''_Please wait outside sir!'' nurse try to stop him from entering the surgery room_

''_But she is my wife.'' Sasuke plead at her to let him enter._

_**Inside the surgery room**_

''_She is having complication so we need to do cesarean.''_

''_Nurse inform her husband that he need to choose the baby or-'' the doctor word is cut off when he heard_

''_Doctor… please safe my …baby, no need to ask him! I choose my baby.'' Sakura say weakly not wanting Sasuke to choose her instead the baby._

'_Naru I put my hope on you! Sasuke please forgive me.' when she is surround the darkness. A tear escape from her eyes._

''_Okay let do this!''_

_**Few hours later**_

''_Congratulation sir you got a boy!'' the nurse handed him a small baby_

'_My baby, our baby Sakura' he happy to see his first newborn baby, then he remember about Sakura._

''_Nurse how is my wife? Is she fine!'' he starts to get worry when he saw the nurse face turn sad when he ask Sakura well being._

''_We sorry Mr. Uchiha, we fail to safe her.''_

_Sasuke feel his world is crumble and crushed into pieces when he heard the news, his Sakura is no longer with him, his son mother is died leaving him alone!_

_He didn't notice him crying, until he heard his son cried._

'_No I'm not alone! I still have my son, my child.' he wipes his tear; try to calm his son which work._

''_Ryouchi! Uchiha Ryouchi that is you name!'_

_**End Flash back**_

'It's already dark! I guess it time to go home.'

''Bye Sakura, I will come again with Ryou.'' He pick his son up that seem to fall asleep, he just smile looking at his son.

''Naru…''

''Will you forgive me for what I did to you?''

''Maybe you already be with someone?''

_**Flash back (**__again__**)**_

''_Sasuke… go after her!'' he hear Sakura say softly_

''_No, she need time calm down. I know her, she won't meet me even I go now!''_

_Sakura know even Sasuke act like he don't care, his heart is screaming for Naru now. Not only Naru being hurt but Sasuke too, is their heart connected to each other. He blames himself for what happened. Sakura know, she know everything about them how this crush both of their heart._

_A week later_

''_Yes I coming! Wait a second.''_

''_What you think you doing here Uchiha! Wanting to hurt Naru heart once more?'' Iruka say sarcasm._

''_No, I come here send this invitation and for apologize.''_

''_Apologize for what? You can take the invitation back. Naru is not here anymore, she gone far from you! I don't need to come to my daughter ex-fiancé wedding.'' He closed the door leaving a sad Uchiha alone. _

_**End Flash back**_

'If I could tell her the truth'

'I have nothing for Sakura not even a bit of love.'

'It just a mistake, big mistake'

_**Flash back**_

'_Hey Sasuke, want to grab a drink!''_

''_Sure Sakura, Let go.''_

''_Haha if Naru know both of us is drinking, she going to nag us until we pass out''_

''_Hnn'' he sip the alcohol slowly._

''_Let drink till we pass out!''_

''_Umm where am I? Ouch I hate hangover.'' Sasuke notice this is not his room, then he feels someone beside him. From the blanket he could see pink hair._

'_Pink hair, Sakura'_

'_Last night we are drinking then… damn it remember what happened Sasuke remember.'_

''_Sakura, why are you-'' Sakura noticed their condition, her head is blank what she could think is Naru!_

''_I don't know? We can't let Naru know about this!''_

''I agree.''

They thought it over, nothing could be wrong now. It a dread mistake when Sakura notice her period is late, she took one of pregnancy test just to ensure she don't.

'It positive no it can't be!' she cry thinking why this happening to her.

'I must get rid of this, but this is my baby, my innocent baby I can't to this!'

''Sasuke we need to talk, about that night!''

''I thought we agree, to not to talk about it anymore.''

''Yes, that before I know I'm pregnant!''

''You what? It can't be''

''Don't worry Sasuke; I won't force you to responsible. I just want you to know I will keep this baby. I just tell Naru I be knock up by my boyfriend and he leave me.''

''No I will take my responsible; even I need to hurt Naru! This baby is mine you can't change the fact.''

_**End Flash back**_

'Naru…. I miss you'

'I wish I could turn the time, Sakura wont died and you will be my wife now'

'I hope you still love me Naru….'

'I still love you forever and ever, my heart belong to you only you.'

He thought been startle by baby cried.

''yes Ryou, daddy is coming.''

****

_**N**__**: ah the true is revealed.**_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: oh so, Sasuke is not cheating with Sakura... **_

_**Daisuke**__**: I knew it!**_

_**Daisuke**__**: wait, I thought you want Sasuke to suffer?**_

_**N**__**: huh he not suffers enough? I will think more, but it would be cruel.**_

_**Daisuke**__**: yes! Sasuke love Naru not Sakura… (Making happy dances)**_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: huh, I thought it will be Sakura bashing.**_

_**N**__**: well I'm not hate Sakura that much! **_

_**N**__**: this mean this Fan fiction could be SasuNaru, but I still support ItaNaru! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayed Love**

Disclaimer: no if I own it naruto will be a girl

Warning: beware of bad grammar, if you can't take it click back button please!

Summary: Naru fiancé cheat with her best friend leave her heart broken, when she got a new job she suddenly attracted lot of attention from guy. Who will she pick…..?

****

_**Daisuke**__**: hi! Bye… 'Walk away'**_

_**N**__**: … 'Do nothing'**_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: nothing to say bye! 'Run out'**_

_**N**__**: bye….. 'Bow then walks out the room'**_

****

''Good morning Konan''

''Morning Naru'' she wave her hand toward Naru with smile

Stopping in front of her office door she pulls a deep breath then enters the room of doom

'Alright time to start working!'

She just ignore the present on her desk, glances to her watch she sighted

''Here we go! My morning rituals''

She arranged them in an order a sculpture, a surprise box, and two of box with Uchiha mark on top of it.

'Deidara gift, Sasori's, Uchiha's' she glances the time once more

She took Deidara gift a sculpture of orange fox and throws it in the dustbin and counted the time calmly as she sit on her chair, wearing headphone.

''One, two, three, four, and… five'' **Bang **the sculpture in the dustbin explode into a pieces

'' One down, now I will open Sasori gift.'' She took a box on her table and put it on the corner and opens it using a cane that Konan give to her while hiding behind the chair.

As the box is opened a small puppet pop up and release a small dagger that hit straight to Naru chair.

''Sorry chair'' she mutter pulling the dagger off and throw it to the dustbin (the same dustbin not a new one) along with the surprise box, she look at another two gift left.

''Two down, now the uncle and nephew gift!'' (Madara the uncle and Itachi the nephew)

'Since those two present not consider dangerous as the two before!' she tear the wrapping to reveal a set of designer perfume, cosmetic and a short dress.

'' Are those two trying to mock me?'' she shoved the gift into her drawer, trying to recall why they still pull a prank on her even after a year she been worked with them. (The reason she say they mocked her is she hate to wear those kind of thing.)

''I still remember the first time that I got the 'present'!''

****

_**Flashback**_

''Good morning Konan''

''Morning Naru, good luck with work okay!'' she wave her hand toward Naru with smile

''Thank Konan!''

She enters her office to surprise to see a pile of present on her desk. Sculptures, a surprise box, a cane, a Venus fly trap plant, a calculator, a goldfish and four medium sizes box. She sweats drop seeing the present (well I will do that to if someone give me thing like that.) then she picks a card that came with them and read it.

_Hi Naru this is our welcoming present for you, hope you like it. v_

_P.s: Naru beware of Deidara and Sasori gift…_

_Love Konan_

''Deidara and Sasori gift? However how do I know which is they!'' She took the sculpture admiring the beauty of the sculpture of angel.

'This sculpture deserved a nice place to people admire it!'

She put the sculpture on the cabinet with a smile; when she about to turn a loud BANG is heard along with a starred sculpture that when flying. Turn around just to see a broken cabinet that explode with it, Glad for lucky enough to not holding it when it explode.

''Well I guess that either Deidara or Sasori! Now I need to find one more death trap along this present.''

She is afraid to open the present now, already traumas by an exploding sculpture. She took a present that less dangerous like a cane, calculator, goldfish and Venus fly trap. Leaving the suspicious box's on the table.

'Umm the surprise box looks harmless!' she trusts her instinct (that obviously betrayed her) and open it to almost turn to human dart by a porcupine thorn that flew all round the office.

''Naru did you like the g-'' Konan barged in the room to see Naru is laying on the floor, when she try to close her body is hit by several of thorn. As soon the magical rain of thorn is over, she moved to the older lady to ensure her not injured.

''Konan are you okay?''

''I'm fine Naru! However I will ensure someone will suffer more than I!'' her eyes is glinting with a pure evil eye that even make Naru shudder.

In somewhere the corps, several guys is shivering.

''I guess I will open the other gift that left?'' she shrug to open another gift, to scream (not happiness) horror she jumped and hug Konan that confuse what had happened. She points to the box the innocently stood on the table.

Konan took a look at it puked when she see what inside the box, a blood dead bunny. Realizing the owner of the box she took a cane that she gift to Naru and she run out the room leaving a dust trail.

Naru just took the box and put it in the corner reminded to bury it later.

''I hope this time no more gruesome present!'' she hold a deep breath then open the box slowly to see

''A fox plushie, Oh there is a card.''

_Konan make me to give you a present!_

_-Pein-_

'' Ah, at last a present that I like!'' she continued to snuggle on the plushie, open the entire abandoned box at once.

''A pair of high heal, a designer lady jacket?''

She tossed the stuff on her desk and took the plushie close to her when she remembers something really important.

'I need to find Konan!' ignore the designer stuff that she gets which will only come out for next season.

She arrived at the lounge to see Konan is beating Hidan that scream for help from Kakazu, still ignoring the plea and continued counting the profit. She about to step in when she feel the soft thing that she step on give a little shriek. Then realize the soft thing is Deidara and Sasori lay on they own puddles of blood.

The other noticed she enter when they heard a shriek from the bloody mess. Then Pein saw the plushie she been holding.

''You like it?'' Pein ask with unbelief what he sees.

''Yeah I totally like it, thank you!'' she kiss Pein cheek, which causing the other glare with anger and terrified of what Konan will do to her for daring to kiss him.

'Oh man! She will die…'

'That stupid blonde, why the hell is she kiss Pein?'

'Uh oh, cat fight!'

They watch Konan as they watch a tiger try to kill it prey, which surprisingly she just smile

''Ah that so sweat!'' she squeal on top of Hidan that still struggle to escape from her.

'Whoa, that is totally new!' they sweat drop seeing Konan reaction, she usually will beat any of girl that close to Pein not saying to kiss him.

'The reason I pick those plushie is….'

_**Flashback (in flashback '.')**_

''_You better pick a present that Naru like or…'' she shows him her brand new cane with extra large size. He rushed to the shop, when he realizes he forgot his wallet and the shop already closed._

'_If I go home without gift I will be beaten to dead' he walks till him in front of the games center._

'_I still got a few coin in my pocket!' ''Here we go.''_

_**End of flashback**_

''Oh Pein I knew I can count on you!'' she hug him after she finish beaten Hidan into a pulp.

''Konan why are you hit three of them? Should we call doctor? ''

''Let me explain the culprit of the exploded sculpture is Deidara, Sasori surprise box and Hidan the bunny corpse!'' she said as she step on their body, letting an 'oof' sound is heard.

''Oh so they try to prank me?'' she say clueless while the other just sweat drop

''Is she is dense to realize the truth, that they were courting on her!''

**End of flashback**

****

Until now she was being too dense that the boys trying to courting on her not to prank her.

'I don't get it? Is Deidara still mad about me punching him? About Sasori and the others maybe they mad with the face painting.'

She let out a giggle when she remember that all of them need to hide their face for a week until the marker mark is completely gone!

'That is totally hilarious!'

''Naru''

She looks up only to see Itachi, which their lips almost kiss each other …

He took an advantage on this opportunity to kiss her when

''Cough, cough! Itachi you better don't do what I think you try to do!'' He turn back to see his uncle red eyes, both red eyes glaring each other that make the surroundings is snowy.

'' Achoo''

'That weird I think now is summer! How did it get this cold?' she turns down the AC ignoring the Uchiha's still glaring each other.

''Brat what you think you doing, trying to kiss your future aunt!''

''I think you wrong! I was trying to kiss my future wife and she not yours!'

''She is not yours too!''

**One hour of cat fight later….**

''Are you guy done yet?''

Both stop the fight and try to act like they don't even fighting earlier.

''So the reason you are here Mr. Uchiha?'' she raised her elegant eyebrow that they attics

''Tonight we are-'' Itachi word is cut off when his uncle hit him at the shin.

''Having a party so we want to invite you!''

''Party? I don't think I could come since I got no partner!''

''I can be you-''. Itachi hit him square on his stomach which causing he groan in pain.

''Don't worry you don't need a partner because this is my uncle birthday!''

''Why you-''

''Okay I will go! You should tell me sooner I would get you a present.''

After hearing that, both of them are having a secret agreement that no one could notice it well except Naru.

'Oh dear I not like it when they do that! That could mean trouble?'

''All the present that we use give to you.''

''We want you wear it! To the party and no, you must wear it as a present for me!''

''But I –''

''No but, we are going now see you tonight.''

''It not fair you damned bastard! I hate you and your sadist side!''

They merely dodge all kunai and shuriken that Naru throw to them, smirking when they manage to out the room of doom. (Those kunai and shuriken magically appears! Umm no, Konan give her as the birthday present. She put those as decoration but its work perfectly in time like this)

'Oh how we love it to push Naru button!'

****

**Skip time**

''damn it which one should I wear? Damn that Uchiha's!''

She cursing as she looks in the mirror to see the perfect work of Hinata's

'Hey, I look not bad!'' as she pose in the mirror

''Naru you better don't lose your virginity to the mirror!'' she hear both dog breath and Ero- sennin snicker from the living room.

A pair of heavy snow boot is landed square on Kiba and Jiraiya heads which leaving a big bum on the head.

****

**Skip place…**

''Whoa this party is big!''

Two of them is amused with the sight, make Hinata smile see her friend behavior. (She already use with this kind of party, she riches remember)

''I better look for my bastard employer?''

She looks around to see a very familiar person with a short onyx hair. The he is a guy that uses to break her heart badly.

''Sasuke…'' she muttered slowly, she surprised to see his eyes instead usually black is red.

Then blue meets reds, the world seem to stop moving around them.

''N-Naru''

****

_**N**__**: we gonna be busy so….**_

_**Daisuke**__**: the story will be…. **_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: stop for a while, maybe…**_

_**N**__**: we will try our best to make a new chapter as fast we could!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayed Love**

**Disclaimer**: no I don't own Naruto except I use to have Naruto trio key chains where someone fools enough to steal them…

**Warning:** beware of **bad grammar** and I really mean it, if you don't like its push **'back'** button or **'close'** one k!

**Summary:** Naru fiancé cheat with her best friend leave her heart broken, when she got a new job she suddenly attracted lot of attention from guys. Who will she pick…..?

****

_**Dai**__: hi, been long time since we write fanfic…._

_**N**__: same excuses, laptop broken n already half-finished the story (x.x) if you read my other fanfic…_

_**Dai**__: let continue k, unless you guys don't want to (^^) or us…_

****

**Sasuke POV**

'Is that truly Naru? She does change a lot' he cannot stop from smiling from happy seeing Naru again after years being apart...

Naru tied her hair a loose braid, she even wearing white high heels to match with her white silky dress that shows her legs nicely… she look like a Greece goodness in the garment (Others thing imagine by yourself k…) standing in front of the door along with her friends.

A timid and pretty looking girl and a guy that have triangle tattoo on both his cheek is now staring at him when they noticing him. They whispering something to Naru, after a while then she finally turned to see me standing in the crowd.

"S-Sasuke…" in a moment I could see she smiling seeing me then it turns into a hurtful and betrayal look to me…

"Naru" I smile toward her but still her reaction crush my heart painfully and I knew she could see it because her smile seems guilty.

**Naru POV**

'Gosh I hate these high heels' I glare toward the heels hoping it could melt or burn so the torturing on my foot will stop

'I hate this dress too; I will kill Itachi for giving me these. I swear Itachi I will make you regret being born in this world!'

"Naru… I think you got a new fan!" that mutt will never be quiet, I swear he keeps on annoy me… I could see Kiba could have talk truth because he was scratched his nose so I decide to believe

"Uh what are you talking about?"

"That ….handsome onyx haired guy keeps….on watching you ….since you enter…" well since Hinata said that I could be true. She blushing to pepper to magma red in minutes

'Sigh'

"Where… you better wish he is not Itach-"my word is stopped when I turn around only to be greeted by Sasuke eyes.

"S-Sasuke…"

'I couldn't believe why he is here?' I couldn't help myself from smiling until I remember

'He not mine anymore he Sakura's'

'He left me to be with Sakura along with their child… he love Sakura not me'

He never meant to be with me, with that thought my smile gone and betrayed take place on my face

Then I could see him smile bitterly, I know he caught me he always knew better than everyone else so do me with him

We knew everything about each of us; after all we are best friend forever before we fall in love

I smile apologizing for earlier…

**End POV**

Both of them tried to get closer, now they were standing in the middle of the crowd facing each other when suddenly

"Naru, There you I been looking for you!"

'Great, perfect chance is ruined by my brother!'

For the first time in the day, Sasuke Uchiha swearing in his mind that could even make the sailor crawls into a corner and that the first time in their life; they swear that Sasuke Uchiha is pouting…

Naru giggles because he knew what Sasuke thinking now, meanwhile Itachi just raised his eyebrow seeing his lil' brother easily losing his façade…

"Oh Itachi, tu me manques"

Where suddenly a silver blonde haired woman with a purple strike appeared then hugs Itachi which resulting him to choke.

She finally releases him when she noticed his face turned blue…

"Oops misérable… my bad!"

"Gabriel what the heck is you doing here?" ask or you say scream Itachi who finally regain conscious

"Mou Ita-Chan you hurt my feeling and its Gabriella… you don't remember my name even after that night" Gabriella is now faking a tear that only idiot and moron could buys its.

"NIGHT…! What night?" the girls aka Konan, Naru and Hinata decided the guy being rude to her

"Itachi said sorry to Gabriella now!" said Konan and Naru while Hinata take her their table

That time only few smart guys could see Gabriella is smirking in victory in those girls hold and they don't even knew why, except Itachi of course…

"Whoa Itachi, dude where you found that woman…?" Kisame now is drooling all over his hand and Itachi shoulder

"Yuck shark drools…" Itachi mummer while clean up the mess with tissue but of course Kisame didn't heard that he busy admiring Gabriel… opps Gabriella (A: and you will know why she stress up the name after this…)

****

**With the girls**

"Waa…a Itachi is mad with me…! I… though he would be happy to see me…" Gabriella is now sobbing in Konan hugs

"Don't worry… I know that hurt to see him when…" Naru word is stopped and a tears start to oozing out from her.

Instead comforting Gabriella, the girl went to hugs her ignoring Gabby who seem annoyed

**With the guys**

"She…. WHAT!" screamed Deidara unbelieving with what just Itachi said?

"No way is she…. I mean they look real…" Kiba add while looked a lil sick with the information so do others guys

"Man… I don't believe that I want to hit on her…" say Kisame who now turned blue (D: wait isn't he is blue?) than he ever be…

"Wait she-e… I mean you know who, now is with the girls, my Konan…!" Pein scream Konan name while dashing toward the girls before they could register what he mean

"Oh shit!" with that a team of bishinen is dashing through fan girls to Naru's

****

"Here some drink all your sadness will be gone in second" Gabriel said while smiling devilishly towards Naru while handing a glass of alcohol…

Konan and Hinata now chatting about how their guys behave when

"Stay away from him girls!" the guys were panting because the fan girls wall that they just came through

"Him…?" both Hinata and Konan confuse looking each other's because only Naru and Gabby with them, there is no sight of guys here?

"Him, Gabriel Louis von Raphael…!" they pointed right to Gabriel who (pretend) look hurt from the remark

"What are you think you saying? She is a girl!" Gabriel is trying to hugs Hinata when he suddenly heard a loud

CRASH

The attention crowd now is a drunk looking Naru who barely standing straight with his fist on what use to be a table…

"Gulp"

"Oh no, she is drunk!" Sasuke now turn white as sheet when he saw her condition, remembering the first time Naru drunks…

****

_**N**__: damn Hachiko dog story is sad… I need tissue here… Daisuke!_

_**Dai**__: here you go… 'Handing a box of tissue' uh Ai why are you here?_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__i already finished the fic, not like both idiot like you two…_

_**N**__: whatever… anyways Gabriel shouldn't appear in this fiction but I like its whahahaha…. _

_**Dai: **__anyways please review 'bow' so we knew what should we fix… and please don't be a mean…_

_**Ai-Chan**__**:**__ or you will be ended up…. How we put it, not very nice ending for human but nice for devil…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrayed Love**

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Naruto, instead of Gaara… Just don't sue us for whatever.

**Warning:** Should I write it, I'm sure you guys already know right? Ok! I will put its "BAD GRAMMAR!" There happy now!

****

_**N**__: Hola, anyway we terribly sorry for delays. _

_**Ai-Chan**__**:**__ Yes, you do because you are wasting time with read fanfiction instead of writing its!_

_**Dai**__: Annyeong, lot of thank you for readers that reviewing. _

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__Just back off from the keyboard K-maniac! Continue with the story will ya… _

****

"Hey, what is happening here?"

The guys is arrived at the 'crime scene' shocked to see Gabriella sprawled on the floor with large bruise on her/his face, shell shocked girls minus giggling Naru.

"… Okay, what happened here Konan?" Itachi turn to only girl in Akatsuki Elite group for information.

"Well… I and Hinata here having a girl talk, then when we realize she already pass out!" As she points toward unconscious girl/guy on the floor.

Naru is still giggling in the corner ignoring others, while reached for more drink.

Sasuke sniff the innocent glasses on the table, while others 'investigate' about the 'accident'. The moment he realizes it is alcohol, Inner Sasuke immediately push the Danger button repeat. Then cower under metal desk in the all proof room.

"She is… DRUNK"

That does the trick for Naru friend that already know her habit, but not for new meet Akatsuki.

Itachi and co is clueless about the situation, so they decided to stare at Sasuke and Naru to process the information. Meanwhile Kiba hastily pull Hinata under nearby table as soon he heard the word drunk, ignoring the look that the crowd give them.

"Yes she is drunk Sasuke, so what?" Say Itachi in annoyed tone, if he is not an Uchiha he probably roll his eyes by his brother statements.

"You don't understand…."

Naru threw the empty mug to the floor, which knocked already conscious Gabriella into the la la la land again. Startle by the action, Sasuke decided that it time to alarm innocent people in party.

That excludes the Akatsuki which include his idiot brother plus moron uncle. Oh, he will treasure this party in his memory forever as, both of them that forced him to come to this hell party.

"EVERYONES GET OUT FROM HERE! NOW" the crowd murmured on the outburst of one of the Uchiha heirs, they feel dissatisfy and about to refuse when…

**'CRASH'**

Hidan fly straight to the buffet table before pass out. The crowds' eye big as saucer before them let off shriek then heading toward the exit, leaving the dumb fort Akatsuki minus Hidan.

"What just happen?" Kakazu ask as his collage mate is laid unconscious on the buffed table.

"I don't know dude…" Kisame turned a little blue or bluer as he ever been as he eyed the blonde girl that just knock Hidan into la la land by a single kick.

'I know that she is strong, but I don't expect she is this strong!' Inner Kisame is trembled in fear for both his body and mental.

'Ok… Naru My sweet Naru just knock Hidan off.' Madara tried to process the images in his brain that sound totally wrong for him…

"Oh dear…" Konan gasp at the view with unusual glint in her eyes that make Pein shudder.

'Wow, Naru really need to teach me how to do that.' Just say inner Konan is expecting how to torture punish her collage mate included her dearest Pein.

"Muahaha…huh" Konan stop immediately when she noticed them looked at her like a maniac. "What?"

Their attention turns to Naru, as Konan shout them a glare 'Look at me again; I will make sure no one found your body'.

"Sasuke how do you understand Naru habit…?" Itachi realize then that his brother is missing from the previous spot.

"Huh where did he go?" He turns around just to meet Naru fist.

**'Dush'**

'Huh weird I think I saw grandma waving at me…' Itachi last thought as he black up into La la land.

Meanwhile Sasuke as he see flying Hidan, he decided to hide under the table unnoticed by others as they too focus on their fallen friend.

"Hey, find your own table Uchiha." The table that he chooses is the table that Kiba and Hinata previously went into.

"K-Kiba-kun be nice, nice to m-meet you again Uchiha-san" She pinch Kiba shoulder lightly as she bow her head slightly, forcing Kiba to do the same.

"Sorry I don't realize that this table is taken Hyuuga-san, I will find another one" Seeing Kiba discomfort with him, he about to come out under table when his brother Itachi crash next to him right in the middle.

"…" Three of them quietly watched the fallen member of Akatsuki.

"I guess maybe later then…" Both Kiba and Hinata nodded understand the situation.

**Back to the Akatsuki Elite that already minus two.**

'Naru, please be my sensei!' Konan already cheering inside her, gleeful on how she will be spends time with Naru.

"Seeing one of the strongest Elite is already knocked down… The only thing, we can do is RUN!" Scream Kisame running like headless chicken followed by others.

Madara is frozen on the spot, thinking on how to save his dignity from being crushed by the girl that he had crush with.

"As Uchiha, I Uchiha Madara will never run away from challenges not even this." His knuckled turn white by the force, he turns toward Naru slowly.

"I am sorry Naru but this for everyone sake."

**Meanwhile in La la land…**

"Ouch my head…" Itachi looked at his surrounding, that entirety pink fluffy cloud with rainbow and star in the sky.

'Creepy… wait is that lollipop tree?' with widen eye he climb the tree, settling at one of the tree bark he pluck the loli-fruit. Scanning the place while nibbling the lollipop his eye caught sight of blond and orange blob that having tea party?

"I said I don't want a cake you f***ing transgender!" Hidan tried to kick Gabriella face, that she/he easily avoids making his anger bubbling.

"STAY STILL WILL YOU!" He about to launch another punch when him suddenly shoves off by Gabriella. Of course Itachi seeing this already punch Gabriella when she/he tried to hug him.

"Hey Hidan, what are you doing with this thing?" He points towards Gabby.

Hidan about to answer Itachi's when something hit him from the back.

"Damn, F*** WHY THE HELL PEOPLES TRIED TO KNOCKS ME OFF!" He about to assault the person that just hit him, when they realize who is him.

"MADARA!"

****

_**N**__: Anyways ignore on what Ai said earlier… the real reason is My Mind Is STUCK as the story already out from the real story line._

_**Ai-Chan**__**:**__ Not mine fault… its Dai fault!_

_**Dai**__: … Hate you Ai _

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__My pleasure Dai._

_**N**__: Stop it already. Please review and I still need to decide the pair. _

_SasukexNaru_

_ItachixNaru_

_And others because it will be a long list to write…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Not mine… Y U SOO SERIOUS

**Warning:** BAD GRAMMAR as she knows that I ditch her to be with Fun n Bed so she left me…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**N**__: We back!_

_**Ai-Chan**__**:**__ … from where? I don't know that u was missing?_

_**Dai**__: TQ soooooooooooooo much to those review. Saranghae ^3^_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__eww_ _back off D. Sorry for delay n we appreciate those that review this fic is dedicated for you… _

_**N**__: n reader… don't forget them_

_**Ai-Chan**__**:**__ n all readers that read this crappy fictions. TQ for support (D: Hwaiting A: shut up D…)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back to our ultimate blond ^^

Standing in all of her mighty with torn up dress 'that mainly caused by kicking' is NARU UZUMAKI 'that little sober from alcohol effect but still dangerous'. Her eyes searching for someone in the crowd 'Akatsuki that still and haven't passed out **yet**' she stop at the familiar brunette that 'unfortunately' just crawl out of under table…

"You" like dear been caught Sasuke look up to see Naru fuming as she pointing her finger toward Sasuke.

Seeing she dashed toward him, he quickly changes to fighting pose. Naru send her punch aim for Sasuke jaw that he manages to avoid easily, this surprises Naru as he take chance to catch both her wrist to avoid her attack ended up facing her back.

"I see your skill hasn't rust yet dobe" He smirk as Naru fumed by the nickname, struggle to break free from Sasuke hold.

"Che" she elbow his torso making Sasuke lost his grip on her, taking advantage of his opponent situation she kick straight on his ribs. Sasuke stumble on the floor with pain, kneeling in front of Naru. As Sasuke didn't move from the floor

"Stand Up Sasuke! I SAID STAND UP! I know that you are not that weak" seeing that he not moving from the position still kneeling in front of Naru making her irritated.

"Why?" she pointed at Sasuke with question 'as she already recovered from the alcohol frenzy earlier'

Sasuke silent for a while before he looked at Naru with sadness in his eyes or maybe guilt, she doesn't know which one of that until he said the reason. She know that the look on Sasuke is guilt nothing else

"Because I deserved it…" he still kneeled but he looks at all but Naru. In his heart, he keep on reciting the word that he know he can't said to Naru but it all true…

'This kind of pain nothing compared to yours isn't Naru. I'm sorry for hurting you but I still and will love you for all my life but I know you deserve better than me'

'_Because I deserved it…'_

The word keeps on ringing in her head, she couldn't hold her tears any longer, and she fell on the floor bawling her heart out

'That the only thing that he feel about me… guilty nothing more and here I still hope that he still love me. It hurt so much to know the truth… this is what they called heart break but my heart already broken into pieces the day Sasuke cheats on me but still why it still hurt'

Her tears flow nonstop, messing with her make up but still what she cares as all already ruin…

Seeing the sight he couldn't help to go near her, to be with her

"Naru I …" as he stood in front of her, she couldn't stand it any longer to shout at him that make him freeze.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH SASUKE…" She couldn't see the hurt that in Sasuke eyes as she said the word as her eyes already clouded by tears. But the reason why only remains in her heart…

'Because I can't stop loving you teme…'

Sasuke couldn't help but feel his heart clench with that word. He feels like his heart been slice thousand time, he manage to keep his face straight but, only him that know that he Uchiha Sasuke is crying inside.

'I know that she hate me but heard that from her… I feel like dying inside' he keep all the feeling inside keeping the façade as he goes closer to Naru, reaching toward her face to wipe her tears

'I don't deserve the tears Naru. Please don't cry anymore, I love you so much that every drop of your tears makes me hurt to know that you cry because of me.' As Naru looked at him realizing trying to reach her face, tears still flowing staining both her cheek.

She slapped away his hand from reaching her, turning her face from Sasuke. For Sasuke this is the fourth time he feels that his world crumble… the time Naru left him, Sakura died, Naru hate him and now she refuse him. He retreat his hand away still feel the burn from the slap.

"I don't need your sympathy" she muttered with hatred that she know that the act only because he feel guilt for making her cry.

Under the table the couple could hear their conversation clearly, the silent surround them then Kiba feel that it time to break the silent.

"Hinata does that mean Sasuke is Naru ex fiancé?" it's more a statement that question directed to his girlfriend that been silent from the beginning with the unread façade.

'uh Hinata does look scary with that face' his thought is cut when Hinata crawl out from their hiding, he follows his girlfriend act to see Sasuke stood in front of Naru that still crying on the floor unsure what to do Kiba just stood there, watching Hinata reaching for Naru.

In the middle of confusion Naru feel someone gently hug her from the back and she know that the person is not Sasuke, she then hear Hinata soft voice

"Naru… let go back ok"

She caresses Naru hair softly comforting the blond that nod in agreement. She helps Naru to stand and headed toward the exit while hug the blond. Hinata glared to Sasuke as warning to not come close to her again when they passes him while signaling clueless Kiba to follow her who obediently follow them like a puppy.

Kiba stop in middle of way then turn back to Sasuke to punch him on the stomach

"Stay away from her" he whispered to Sasuke then he turn running toward the girls yelling

"Wait for me!"

The Akatsuki 'excluded the comatose probably?' is left stunned and clueless with what just happened

The only think they could think is 'Well that awkward'

"What just happened? Except the drunken part" Konan decided to break the ice of awkwardness… making others shrugged but they know the only person can answer that is Sasuke.

Realizing the mess in the ball Konan think this is the best time to clean up the trash and bodies, but she don't want to break her nail doing the work and they all rich so she call the cleaning services.

"Alright guys carried those idiots to the U. mansion!" she ordered the slave members of Akatsuki that still haven't been knock down yet to pick the idiots members that been knock down on the floor. They make disbelieved eyed to girl in front of them.

"Konan dear, you don't expect us to carry them all the way to the Uchiha mansion isn't?" Pein tried to explain to his lover

"I know we're strong but that is…"

"Cruel?" Kakazu but in the conversation between the lover

"I want to say too much but that work to" Pein just nodded in agreement while Konan look at them with 'are you kidding me, I know you guys idiot but not this kind of level!'

"When I said carried them to mansion not literally carry them but to tuck them in the car so we can drive them back idiot!" all the guys minus Sasuke nodded unison as they understand.

"What I do in the previous life to be with those idiots…" she mutters as she heading to the car

(A: don't know, maybe evil ninja that kill with papers ninjutsu that work for evil organization to catch Kyuubi? D: eh? So this story is when they rebirth! N: umm D, what A try to say is sarcasm or jokes I don't know which one...)

She about to start the car when noticed the things that Kisame carried on his shoulder

"Kisame"

"Yes" he looks at her confusedly at her look 'what do you thing you doing?'

"You can drop that trash down for cleaning service to throw away" making Kisame frowned as he knows that thing the carried is not a trash…

"Thrash? She… I mean him not coming with us?" he shifts the trash person on his shoulder when Konan glared at him

"No, either drop it or walk home!" he drop Gabby harshly that could people could mistake for earthquake, then get in the others car

(A: you don't think one car fit for all of them right? Limo maybe but car nuh uh… N: did you take ur medicine yet?)

If you are wondering where is Sasuke in this middle of chaos, he in the car with his unconscious aniki and uncle… how? Easy when he still stood frozen crying blaming himself in his heart/head, Sasori poked his body 'still no movement' sighing he just drag Sasuke by his collar into the car thinking

'Uchiha's is not mighty as they think, 2 knock down and one stupefied because of 1 girl… Uzumaki Naru you really is one of kind'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Dai**__**:**__ yes another chapter done ^3' HWAITING D.N.A! SUPPORT THE RUNNINGMAN AND KPOP… SUJU HWAITING! BIBBANG HWAITING!_

_**N**__**:**__ shut up already D n it supposed to be N.A.D as m the oldest_

_**Ai-Chan:**__ whatever… pleases R&R n we don't accept flame or negative critic. Oh yeah TQ for the reviewing but because we too lazy to reply don't take heart on it… because we will always listen to what you say and we will do the best (D: Hwaiting! A: shut up) _


End file.
